A communication system may be a facility that enables communication between two or more nodes or devices, such as fixed or mobile communication devices. Signals can be carried on wired or wireless carriers.
An example of a cellular communication system is an architecture that is being standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). A recent development in this field is often referred to as the long-term evolution (LTE) of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) radio-access technology. E-UTRA (evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access) is the air interface of 3GPP's Long Term Evolution (LTE) upgrade path for mobile networks. In LTE, base stations, which are referred to as enhanced Node Bs (eNBs), provide wireless access within a coverage area or cell. In LTE, mobile devices, or mobile stations are referred to as a user equipment (UE). LTE has included a number of improvements or developments. 5G wireless networks are also being developed.
Dual Connectivity (DC) is a mode of operation in which a user equipment (UE) or mobile station is connected with two base stations/cells at different frequencies, such as a master eNB (or MeNB or master base station) and a secondary eNB (SeNB or secondary base station). Dual connectivity may have several advantages, such as, for example, reducing the number of handover failures and/or increasing a user's throughput. Similarly, for 5G wireless networks, multi-connectivity allows a UE or mobile station to be connected to multiple base stations or eNBs. In 5G multi-connectivity, the user device may be connected to multiple cells on the same frequency or on different frequencies.